


sleepy

by irrationalqueer



Series: advent 2020 [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: Phil knows Dan’s mind isn’t always a kind place to be, even when he’s dreaming, but he looks so peaceful like this, features softened by sleep and making him look much younger than his eighteen years.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: advent 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035507
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	sleepy

They haven’t really slept much since Dan got here. 

It’s not just because they can’t keep their hands off each other, although that’s definitely a contributing factor. Phil can’t really think about that right now though, mostly because it would be a crime against mother nature and also probably his dick if he actually managed to get it up again. Mostly it’s just that it’s nearly impossible to force themselves to go to sleep when they could instead be talking, wrapped up in each other in Phil’s sheets. Phil never gets tired of talking to Dan. Dan just has so much to say, and Phil thinks maybe he isn’t used to being listened to. He was like that on skype and on the phone before they even met, and it’s even more charming in person, the way he goes off on tangents in his stupid posh voice. He’s so smart, and Phil can’t imagine not wanting to hear him speak, but sometimes he trails off like he’s surprised to have not been interrupted yet. It’s happening less and less the more they talk, though, and it makes Phil really happy that Dan’s so comfortable with him.

So because they’ve been doing all of this talking instead of sleeping, and they’d gone to a movie earlier that Dan had very obviously been terrified by, it’s no surprise that he’s fallen asleep right on the sofa next to Phil. Usually, Phil’s the one who falls asleep first, so this isn’t something he gets to see often. Phil knows Dan’s mind isn’t always a kind place to be, even when he’s dreaming, but he looks so peaceful like this, features softened by sleep and making him look much younger than his eighteen years. He’s got a big hand up by his face, looking every bit like a puppy who hasn’t quite grown into his paws. Phil loves how soft and sweet he looks, and suddenly he can’t stop himself from taking his phone out and snapping a photo. 

He tweets it, because he’s just - he’s happy, and he loves Dan so much, and maybe he can’t actually scream about it from the rooftop but he can post this photo of his cute boyfriend for the whole internet to be envious over. He’s the one who gets to see Dan like this, because he’s the one who spent the whole previous night fucking him and then talking to him for hours while they laid in Phil’s bed, blankets pulled up over their heads. He’s the one who took Dan on a date to a scary movie, where he got to buy popcorn for them and hold Dan’s hand under their coats and squeeze it reassuringly at all of the jump scares; he got to watch Dan’s face at all of the good parts. He got to experience Dan’s enthusiasm firsthand, his pure and simple joy at seeing a great film and appreciating it, the way he’d talked about all of his favorite moments for at least an hour afterward.

He’s the one who gets Dan for all of his sleepless nights and his spontaneous naps, now. Maybe for a long time, if he plays his cards right. He’ll play his cards right.

**Author's Note:**

> more sappy fetus phan, inspired by that week in december and specifically that photo...you know the one
> 
> on tumblr @ irrationalqueer


End file.
